


Nurse Eva

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Hospitals, Nurses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Nurse Eva

Clint remembered a nurse,   
From his childhood.   
Her name was Eva.  
She was a gentle,   
Middle aged woman.  
With kind brown eyes.   
She worked in the ER  
Especially when Clint came,  
After a nasty beating.   
She was warm and affectionate.   
Clint missed her.  
More than his mother.   
She knew Clint's father hit him.  
Clint remembered the kind woman with fondness.   
She always gave him candy.  
Always took care of him.


End file.
